Kirika Kure
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Latria= |-|Doppel Latria= Summary Kirika Kure is a bit of an unstable magical girl who has allied with Oriko Mikuni to protect the city they grew up in. While Oriko has a righteous reason to do so, Kirika does so for the sake of merely pleasing Oriko. As a matter of fact, most of Kirika's actions are in some way interconnected with Oriko, including murder. The history behind that is explained only in the prequels, however. Powers And Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B, likely Higher | 7-B, Higher as a Doppel Witch. Name: Kirika Kure, The Black Magical Girl. | Latria. Formerly thought to be named Margot. Witch of Needles. | Doppel of Enticement. Origin: Puella Magi Oriko Magica Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl | Witch | Magical Girl, Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau; also healed from being impaled in the stomach), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically injured), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Fusionism, Time Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (Via Vampire Fang), Fate Manipulation (She can also access her witch form abilities through this ability), Astral Projection, and Afterimage Creation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification) and Life Absorption, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | All previous abilities, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2, as a Doppel Witch she is also composed of many rusted metals), Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Absorption, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Psuedo-Thread Manipulation (Her barrier attacks for her in the form of binding and restraining her enemies), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). | All of the above, except for Resurrection and Immunity to Soul Manipulation; Awakened Power, Statistics Reduction (Attack Potency), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification (Durability) via Connect. Attack Potency: City level (Managed to pose a threat to Mami Tomoe, managed to kill several other magical girls. Implied to be able to harm Kyoko Sakura in Magia Record and other spin-offs.) | City level, likely Higher (Should be far stronger than before, even a notably weak witch like Oktavia should be weaker than her.) | City level, likely Higher as a Doppel Witch (Should be as strong as her normal magical girl and witch forms respectively.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is likely as fast or faster than Homura Akemi, the issue is that she often uses her Time Manipulation to slow down her enemies, making her appear fast in comparison.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Peak Human (Casually pushed Kyoko Sakura up against Mami Tomoe in their fight) | Unknown, Peak Human as a Doppel Witch. Striking Strength: City Class (Is a close-ranged magical girl, not resorting to projectiles most of the time.) | City Class | City Class as Doppel Latria. Durability: At least Small Town level '''(At least comparable to Homura Akemi), likely significantly '''Higher (Managed to survive a blast from Mami Tomoe, however not only was she not near the initial explosion, the blast itself did do severe damage, meaning Kirika only survived because of her Immortality). | City level (Survived hits from Kyoko Sakura and Yuma, but was ultimately killed by Mami Tomoe's Tiro Finale.) | At least Small Town level, City level as a Doppel Witch. Stamina: Superhuman (Should at least be comparable to Homura Akemi or Sayaka Miki. Kirika had her spine and back blown up and still managed to keep awake in her fight against Mami Tomoe.) Range: Extended Melee range with her claws. At least a hundred meters with Stepping Fang. Likely several kilometers with most witch abilities. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Likely several kilometers once she becomes a Doppel Witch. Standard Equipment: Her soul gem and likely some grief seeds, a gift from Oriko Mikuni. Intelligence: At least Gifted (She managed to memorize every variation of flower in the world, has memorized all information regarding Oriko Mikuni. Managed to kill several magical girls and have her identity hidden from Kyubey at the same time. Has survived multiple battles with Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura, in both Sadness Prayer and Magia Record). Doppel Witches generally have a mind of their own in addition to their 'Masters', however, it is usually equal to their magical girl form albeit more violent and bordering on the morally gray. Feats: * Time Manipulation: ** Manages to constantly blitz Mami, to the point that the latter can't even get in a combat stance or use magic as she attempts to defend herself to no avail. ** Slower characters such as Homura can't even see her move alongside Oriko. Weaknesses: Can be obsessive with Oriko to a fault, however, this also can be considered a good thing if Oriko's fate is on the line. Destroying the soul gem would instantly kill a magical girl. | None notable. | Same as the first tab, Doppel Witchs only last for a very brief period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Kirika Kure's Abilities= *'Connect:' A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** This, too, is for Oriko's Sake: Increases the durability of the magical girl connected with. In-game it also guarantees that the connected girl will be attacked and counter, though it is unknown if this is just game mechanics. LoveLump.png TowardsEnd.png DuraNega.png *'Memoria:' Introduced in Magia Record, Kirika can now gain abilities based on her memories. **'Lump of Love': Kirika is guaranteed to counter the next attack, likely just in-game mechanics. **'Towards the End': Lowers the attack potency of the opponent. **'Unlimited Happiness to You': Passive chance to ignore the durability of an opponent in an attack. *'Time Manipulation:' Kirika can use her ability to decelerate time, both around herself to blitz the opponent, or against incoming attacks to dodge them more easily. This ability seems to be passive, as even in her human form she managed to blitz Mami Tomoe without meaning to. *'Vampire Fang:' Kirika extends her claws and uses them to slash the opponent several times. Using this technique also grants her the ability to automatically counter the next attack of her opponent. **'Stepping Fang:' Kirika simply throws her claws at her foes, to reach foes that she normally lacks the range to affect. *'Fate Manipulation:' In Sadness Prayer, it is revealed that Kirika's true main magic allows her to essentially change herself according to the situation especially to best protect Oriko. She has gone as far as to gain the ability to transform into a witch while retaining her original mind and even her original body, without succumbing to despair. In this sense, it behaves like Reactive Evolution. Doppel Latria is stated to be able to "pierce" her own fate, however, it is unknown if it is an improvement of Kirika's original Fate Manipulation. ** Anteroom: While depicted in most of the Oriko Magica manga, Sadness Prayer clarifies it to be some kind of mental world that Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure can enter at whim without leaving the physical realm. In this world, they can help each other through advice or giving one another weapons. |-|Basic Magical Girl and Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Magical Girl Form | Latria | Magia Record ''' '''Note: Unlike most magical girls, Kirika is in full control as Latria, and purposely transforms into her witch form in combat. Gallery Papa'sKirika.png|Papa's Design of Kirika Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Thread Users